Unpredictable Tales
by TaNdEmGiRlz
Summary: 4 strangers:2 spies, 1 detective and a pyro, are thrown together to solve ONE giant mystery, TWO huge world-breaking-news deaths,outsmart THREE cunning masterminds and survive FOUR dealings with the dreaded TORTURE CHAMBER!But the QUESTION is: Can they?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! This is SallSall here. (Author of The Nanny) with my awesome tandem story partner TREX DA BEST! *Applause* Anyway, if you don't know who we are, go onto our joint profile and we have favourited ourselves to authors and also favourited our stories. Please enjoy our first chapter! (Written by SallSall-me)**

**Disclaimer: The word is pretty self-explanatory.**

* * *

Fang Rolland parachuted down from the unearthly, mysterious night sky. How great it felt to feel the air floating around you, he thought. As he plummeted down towards twinkling city lights, he got a tiny bit irritated by his long bangs getting in his eyes.

_Must get them cut later_, he reminded himself_. After this mission._

His black cargo pants' pockets held all sorts of useful gadgets that would hopefully come in handy this time. Last, time it appeared that he'd carried all those handy dandy fancy things in his backpack for NO GOOD REASON. It pissed him off through to the core.

As Fang neared his destination, he pulled the cord attached to his parachute and it shot out, halting his speed and stopping the contact, which would have left him a pile of gory mush.

He landed almost steadily with a slight stumble on a tall billboard with a picture of many lit up casinos and the slogan 'Welcome to Vegas, Baby!' Cursing under his breath, Fang clipped his grappling hook onto a metal rung and abseiled down quietly.

A few late nighters wandered the empty streets- most sensible people were inside, gambling or sitting in café booths. As Fang pulled off his black jacket and cargo pants, he truly felt the intensity of this cold. His black formal suit underneath was a little crinkled but no worse for wear.

Smiling grimly, Fang dropped all his gear into a hidden, waiting backpack, which he then re hid. He casually sauntered into one of the many 24 hours casinos and showed his fake ID to the bouncer. With a surprised look from the bouncer, Fang strolled in and immediately wished he had glasses. When you're in Vegas casinos, the lights are bright- freaking bright, man!

Fang climbed the stairs, ready for the worst-case scenario, and hurriedly ran up four flights of stairs. He pushed open the emergency exit to fins two teenage girls smoking with a bottle of vodka in one girl's hand. The other held a beer. They eyed him flirtatiously, batting eyelashes furiously. Fang smirked inwardly, if they were trying to impress him, they were failing miserably; he was more the 'modest' girl type.

Passing them with no more than a disgusted look, (and maybe a little half smile to tease them) Fang kept moving. He finally went back into the casino, into a hallway not many people knew about. His brisk power walking slowed to a lazy step (well, it wasn't so much a walk but a swagger) as he pushed open the final door marked 'VIP only'. His destination.

Two people; one young woman with a tight, sparkly red dress on, brown hair with natural sun streaks in it piled up in a bun, and black ballet flats and a smartly dressed, middle aged man, stood backs facing him looking at a glass window, in total silence. Even though neither looked up, Fang knew that they both knew he was there.

"Mr. Rolland. Nice 'entry' (parachuting) but you're late."

* * *

Maximum Ride tried extremely hard not to grimace. _It is just a dress. Just a dress._ She repeatedly reminded herself. _Just a stupid, girly, too-tight, very mini, uncomfortable dress._

She pulled it on and, looking in the mirror, came up with a sadly lacking list of good things about it.

1)It was totally NOT her style, so no one would suspect it was her.

2)Well, at the moment she couldn't think up a number two.

Then, there was the LONG list of things that could go wrong because of the dress.

1)Somebody could attack her and she'd be totally defenceless.

2)It made her look girly, plus she had to wear a strapless bra. (GRR)

3)Some guy might stare and she'd have to blow her cover by whacking him.

4)She was turning into one of those 'It' girls from way back in high school.

5)She hated the look of it anyway.

6)She could get blinded by all the sparkles reflecting off something, which would then render her utterly useless. And the list went on forever.

Instead of thinking up a ridiculous plan to get into the casino, Max decided to play it safe. She called in a friend (Ella) and Ella was MORE then delighted to go dress shopping with Max for the first time. Max had grizzled and complained the whole time, but according to Ella, it was well worth the earache. Max had a new wardrobe filled with pretty things, which made Ella proud. In addition to all the clothes, she also had a fine range of make up and a few sets of earrings. – A thing that puzzled Ella was that Max had her ears pierced since she was eight but only had the one pair of studs to wear.

Brushing Max's hair into a bun, Ella wondered why Max had changed so much. It was one thing to actually go shopping, but another to get a make over. Especially when all you wear is shorts and unshaped T-shirts. _What's up with Max?_

Max, instead of having to show her ID, just put on her 280-watt smile, flashing her gorgeous dimples and naturally white teeth. The bouncer let her in immediately and she waltzed in, acting like she owned the place. Max got a few appreciative glances but dismissing them, she flowed into an elevator. A few people got in with her and Max studied them absently, as she was used to doing.

Trying not to recoil at the sight of a perfectly manicured nail- _her_ perfectly manicured nail- Max pressed the number '4'. She waited patiently, lightly strumming her finger on her thigh, which was embarrassingly mostly showing; thanks to the VERY short dress thing she was wearing.

She was the first one to arrive. Without glancing at her watch, she knew she was right on the dot. "Ah, Miss. Ride. How good to see that you took it into your busy schedule to come. I am truly honoured. Mr. Burns had told me many tales about the great missions you've gone on for him."

Mr. Paul Willington: skinny, hardly ever smiling mouth, unemotional, bushy eyebrows, unnaturally white teeth with a high sheen, athletic build, very little muscle or fat on body, faint moustache and beard, a tiny bit of stubble, white suit with red tie, hard, calculating ice blue eyes, shortly cropped wavy brown hair, polished at least three times a week black shoes… All this Max imprinted into her brain with one small look.

She calmly stood by him for a few moments. Even thought the door was obviously oiled regularly and made no sound, Max noticed the slight gust of cool wind and a new even breathing in the room. She made no apparent move, but shifted her eyes to the stained glass windows she was facing.

Using their reflection, Max saw a tall, passive faced, dark, messy haired, dark eyed, even a dark suit, (Wow, this guy must be obsessed with 'the dark') mysterious looking young man. "Mr. Rolland. Nice 'entry' but you're late." _By exactly 5.56 seconds_, Max added in her mind with only half a snicker.

"Well! Since the other two are late, we shall start without them as I said emphasized on the 'sharp' and 'be punctual'." Mr. Willington clapped his hands loudly, Max turned around and Fang edged closer. "Since I've already chatted with Miss. Ride, I shall 'chat' with you, Mr. Rolland." Mr. Willington turned his gaze to Fang. "I hear you've succeeded with quite a few challenging missions from Mr. Blunt, there, Mr. I am quite delighted to meet you." He thrust out his hand, which Fang shook firmly.

"The reason why I have requested the FOUR of you here today is-"

Just then a lady talking loudly, almost screaming into her cell/mobile phone, burst in. She waved a fur-gloved hand at us and motioned for the others to sit down. _Oh so now SHE was the boss, huh?_Max wanted to know. Behind the new lady, two big burly men walked in shoulder to shoulder, their belts loaded with a sidearm each and one of both of their hands looked big enough to squish Willington flat.

Mrs. I'm-going-to-be-in-charge took an egg chair and swung around, facing Willington. Max realised she wasn't actually talking on the phone; it was the wildly coloured animal on her shoulder that was doing all the screeching.

"Squawk! Pretty girl! Dark boy! Puny guy! Squawk! Playback wants a cracker!"

Mr. Willington looked at the bird with obvious distaste. _I'm sure he just LOVED being referred to as 'puny' by a parrot _Max laughed quietly.

"Ms. Martinez, I'm afraid this meeting is extremely confidential; it must go no further than the four of you I invited and myself. Please ask your escorts to leave, and take that 'thing' away too."

"Val. Val Martinez will do fine, Paul. Of course, I'm terribly sorry for the late arrival, but Wes swore he saw a car tailing us, so the limo driver had to make a few additional turns to loose them. Those paparazzi nowadays! I can't go ANYWHERE-"

"Yes, thank you, Val." Wes and the other big guy trudged out the door with Val's nuisance of a pet on Wes' shoulder- who was squawking nonsense about a bird that once ate a shoe- and gobbled down the person who was wearing the shoe as well.

Max crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall. She already had a bad feeling about this mission. In fact, wouldn't it be better if she just refused? She watched as Fang took a seat across from Val and waited. Val smiled, blinding Max with her unnaturally white teeth. The bracelets on both her dainty wrists jingled and jangled, irritating Max even further.

Mr Willington cleared his throat and took a seat at the head of the table. "Well, Ms- I mean, Val. I'm glad you could take time out of your busy life and join us here." He sounded a little sarcastic. "Anyway, what I'm offering you is a chance to use your fabulous detective skills. I've heard all about your previous cases and I think you would be a positive addition to our crew. I am uttermost honoured to have you here today." With that, he kissed her hand.

"And, I have gathered you here to take part in a special-"

SLAM! "Soz I'm late. Aloha dudes. I'm Forest, by the way. Forest Seaman Rockwell. Though most of my homies just call me Forest or Rocky."

Max bit her lip to keep herself from scoffing at the incredulous name this guy had given himself. Although, clad in a Hawaiian shirt with palm trees and beaches, sunglasses on a shaggy hairstyle and board shorts, the name sort of suited him. The only appropriate attire he wore was perfectly polished, lace up business shoes.

Fang's eyebrows shot up as Forest gave him a 'peace out' sign with his fingers. The corners of his lips twitched, but immediately became neutral once more. -Fang noticed the way Forest's head would be facing you but his eyes weren't trained on you and they looked kind of far off. Fang waved his hand in front of Forest's face but apart from a little confused look, he had no reaction.

Mr. Willington hurried to explain. "Ah, yes. Hello Mr. Rockwell. You are the last to come. I hope it wasn't too hard finding us?"

Forest shrugged. "Hey, W man, EVERYTHING is hard to find. So no worries there, I just asked someone where this room was. They weren't so sure but, like I said, I got here. It smells nice in here; rose. Will you introduce us all? I can hear the different sets of breathing."

Fang, Val and Max instantly knew why Forest's eyes didn't focus but they listened to Mr. Willington explain nonetheless.

"Mr. Rockwell is blind. But he has extra-developed senses of smell, hearing, feeling and taste. Mr. Rockwell, we have Fang Rolland, Maximum Ride and Valencia Martinez here this evening. They will be accompanying you on your assignment. But firstly, I'd like to say that I am pleased that you are with us now, and I've heard all about your useful 'gadgets'. Namely explosives.

"This mission will require you all to participate as it will incorporate all your different talents and strong points. You must work together and you will discover each other's weaknesses and help one another get over them."

"This mission is top secret and is for your ears ONLY. If one of you were to leak it, you could put the whole world in danger. It is most likely you will all agree, and suffice to say, I guess you won't get along with each other."

"All of your personalities are very much different but as I'm sure you'll find out, you all share certain traits and are not _that_dissimilar. I- Yes, what is it Ms. Martinez?" Val had politely raised her hand and interrupted Mr. Willington's speech.

"So, you're saying I have to work with _them_?" She looked at Max, who even dressed up, looked tomboyish, and then at Fang, who well, maybe was a little cute and mysterious but Val wouldn't say that in front of everyone, she'd find a time later, and finally at Forest/ Rocky. She wrinkled her nose. "With _HIM_?"

Forest humphed a little, catching on to where this was going. "Look, lady. I ain't here to argue with you. - Don't care who you are. I'm here to receive a mission from the W man, here, and probably accept. I'll blow up an enemy lair or something but I AIN'T here to work with you- a snide little bratty posh detective. So there. I don't care what you think of me. And for the record, I can't see what I'm wearing, so excuse the casual dress."

Mr. Willington sighed. "As you can see, two of you already most definitely DO NOT get along. Anyway, as I was saying, you must move past your many differences to solve and carry out this super special mission. The mission is-"

And the rest of his sentence was drowned out by a high-pitched scream from nearby…

* * *

**A/N: Hey yo again! So…feedback would be appreciated so we can improve our story and improve our writing skills. The story might get a little weird since there are two of us and we're not allowed to plan with each other. But, anyhow, REVIEW! We can't guaranty fast updates with the chapters, but it is our sole wish that you review, and that way we'll probably update faster. Mostly on the weekends. If you're are trully too lazy to review, put a * for good or a ~ for bad. And list suggestions if you say ~.**

**TaNdEmGiRlz. x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hi Person Reading This! I am TREX IS DA BEST (Author of Which one are you?) and I am the author of chapter 2. Sorry if I am not a better writer than SallSall but the truth is, I am ****NOT**** (in my opinion) better than her. SallSall and I are actually on a joint profile TaNdEmGiRlz. Please enjoy! (Written by me – TREX IS DA BEST as I said before.)**

**Hi! This is SallSall. TREX IS DA BEST doesn't know I'm here. Thanks for the compliments, mate. I know how you just lurve my story! *W****aves and walks off***

**Disclaimer: Not James Patterson so I obviously don't own Maximum Ride.**

Max's POV:

"Wes!" shouted Val as she stood up and straightened her skirt. Wes came power walking- almost sprinting- over with the other big guy trailing behind. Must be Wes' apprentice or some kind of bodyguard in training. Ha! As if Val would have a trainee. She would have nothing but the best.

"Wait there!" exclaimed Mr Willington. "This is the perfect chance for you people to work together." Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows. I must add it looked quite funny, what with everyone quirking an eyebrow.

"How is everybody going to work together if they think each other are weirdos?" I thought. "Wow, I have to hand it to you, Mr. Willington, can't you tell we are NOT ever going to be able to work together? I ride solo. That's it, end of story. Especially Mrs. Up herself here. Uh, I shudder just looking at the sequin bad thing."

"Here's an idea," Fine!" retorted Val. "Let's see if we can work together nicely and without any arguments." This idea was regarded with silence and one snort. - From my nose.

Soon, Val added with a sarcastic smile: "Like that is going to happen. Look at us; you think we can work TOGETHER? I don't think so, so I'll do my business while you guys do your own, all good? I've got to figure out what and who that scream was from." Val smiled craftily, picked up her small, black handbag and headed out the door.

"Stop!" cried Mr Willington. "Everybody just stop!" We all turned around and faced him. I irritatedly paused mid stride. "You four must work together. The case I have yet to mention is of uttermost importance, possible the most dangerous and difficult to solve yet." The little emotion that had been in his voice disappeared, his face returning to 'The Stone Man'.

Hey! Mr. Willington was almost as skilled as 'Mr. Rolland' there at performing 'The Stone Man'! Fang being the master and having not uttered even a grunt so far. Of course his face was neutral too.

Mr. W, as Forest put it, had looked so sad and desperate that I almost felt sorry for him, ALMOST being the key word here.

"Ok," I suggested. "How about we try just this once to work together and if it doesn't work, than whoever wants to quit can quit, is that fair?" I glanced around. Forest heartily nodded, Fang smirked and Val's left eye twitched. Seeing her, I felt a smile play on my lips. "And I can guarantee you, if _Ms. Martinez _doesn't switch attitudes, I'll be the first to go." I had to add.

Whew! Everyone agreed; even Val dipped her head ever so slightly.

"We should go quickly," muttered Forest. "Shouldn't keep someone in danger waiting for that long. Which is pretty long, my homies. You guys were blubbering on and the victim was screaming, man!"

One by one, we hurriedly left the room and ran to where we thought the high-pitched scream came from. Bursting into a VIP lobby, lying on the ground was a young lady around my age with her round eyes open wide with fright, huddled in a corner.

"People, please step away and let the expert do her work," said Val, pushing people aside as she moved from the back of the crowd to get to the front. She could push hard for someone so pathetically weeny and skinny.

"Argh!" screamed the lady again as Val came closer. The lady started cowering even more, burying her face into her long, light blue dress. She didn't look half bad, apart from the wild animal crazed look etched into her expression.

"Move aside please," I said. Ordered, even. Val didn't –of course. Oh My Gosh! She's just a stuck up, annoying brat who thinks she knows everything there is in the world and thinks she's the best at everything. Not to mention the weird bodyguard situation and the bad, snooty nosed attitude.

I walked up and gently (yeah, right. GENTLE by _your_ definition might mean a small tug or pat but gentle by _my_ standards is a full on shove/ punch get-you-outta-the-way manoeuvrer.) shoved Val out of the way. I could feel myself chuckling on the inside; it was nice making her angry because she was so up herself, always boasting about who she's met and what she'd done. I felt self-satisfied.

I knelt down slowly until the dress wouldn't allow me to anymore. ARGH! I hate this dress, it's so freaking short and annoying.

"Hello, what's your name?" I asked the lady as sweetly as I could. The frightened lady looked up slowly. Yahoo! Beat that Ms. Martinez know-it-all! I quickly looked at Val with a triumphant smile, hehe, I could see her fuming behind the 'straight' face.

"I...I...I'm Brigid..." stammered the young lady. Looking at her from my position, I would say she looked like a nice, pretty girl but being what I am, a spy/detective, I know from my experience, looks can be **DECEIVING**.

"Okay Brigid, would you tell me what happened here?" Brigid shook her head, looking alarmed again. Great, this case was getting frustrating, especially with Ms. Know-it-all standing less than a metre next to me, waiting for me to fail and take over the case.

I took in a deep breath, definitely not-going-to-give-up!

"That's fine if you don't want people to know yet. I understand you're frightened and scared but you have to tell us sometime, okay?" Brigid nodded. She motioned for me to come closer, I stepped closer. When I was about 1 metre away, she slowly stood up and walked out the slide out glass door behind her, I followed with curiosity and my head buzzing with questions. Everyone else followed behind me in a long line.

Suddenly, Brigid spun around. She raised her hand indicating stop. Then she pulled me towards her and told the others to go away. Val glared at me, I smirked back. Now she wasn't the VIP who solved every case, I'll be the one this time.

Brigid led me into a beautiful breath-taking room. It had a large, sparkling chandelier on the ceiling, velvet chairs, stained glass windows...

"Hello? Excuse me, are you listening?" I heard a voice calling me; I focused back to the real world. Brigid waving her hands around in front of my face, just then I realised I was gawping with my jaw nearly touching the ground. Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating a little.

I sat down on a soft red velvet chair; it was one of the comfiest chairs I've ever sat on. Brigid sat opposite me on a couch that looked seriously expensive and comfy but I was happy to be sitting in this chair. Brigid took out a pen and notepad and started scribbling down notes while I looked at her... confused. What the...

"I know you may be wondering why I am scribbling down notes on a piece of paper instead of telling you the story of what happened to me out there in the corridor, well I shall tell you" said Brigid continuing to write. "You see, I work for the same boss as Mr Willington and our boss is one of the most confidential and powerful bosses in the world. His name is..."

I listened eagerly, this was some important stuff. Brigid looked up, and smiled.

"Sorry, you may have to wait for a longer time to find out our boss' name. I am not allowed to tell you yet but right now I shall tell you about the 'accident' outside," said Brigid. She smiled, focused all her attention on me and started.

"I received a phone call on my special gadget phone from my boss a few days and went to the Headquarters straight away. When I arrived, Mr Willington was already there and waiting for me to accept the mission with him. Our boss wanted us to round up some of the best and most successful spies and detectives including you, Maximum Ride, along with Fang Rolland, Val Martinez and Forest Seaman Rockwell and see how well you guys could work together. If you guys cooperate well you will be able to..." Bang! A bullet sped across the room, shattered the glass and hit Brigid right on the shoulder, she felt crumpled in a pile onto the floor. I gasped in shock and looked to my left, where the bullet had come from and...

**A/N:**

**Second chappie ends here! Sorry people about the cliff hanger and how short this chappie is compared to the 1****st**** one. Truth is: My brain can't think of anything. It took me 4 or more weeks to finish this and the result was the above. Ah well... I'll try to try harder next time. So long for now.**

**Fare thee well but be back soon... AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

…Saw a monkey pointing a rifle at me! Jokes, jokes, peoples. It's me, SallSall again. It been a LONGGGGGGGG time, but TREX and I are still here Awhile ago I rode on a motorbike! YAY! It was my first time, so I was kind of scared, but it was all good in the end. Anyway, we're quite sad with the lack of response but, to the end! Here's the chapter.

**Disclaimer: Don't own MR, but I'm working on it. LOL**

Fang watched with disguised interest as Max listened interestedly to the lady, Brigid Dwyer she'd called herself, explain something. Fang was a highly skilled lip reader but Brigid wasn't facing him, neither was Max. Plus, the glass was soundproof, as probably been the intent for going in there.

Fang looked around: Val had her ear pressed to the glass and her face was scrunched up in concentration. Forest was fiddling with a small, wired gadget he'd produced from his back pocket and Mr. Willington calmly observed Max and Val together as Fang had been a moment before.

Silently Fang watched a young black haired lady dressed in a man's suit go by, pausing opposite him. She smiled and winked. Fang sensed Mr. Willington's gaze pierce his back and he allowed himself a grin back. Why was she dressed in a tuxedo, though?

She reached into a pocket on the inside of her coat and pulled out a black revolver. Fang stared at it uneasily and he stepped towards her as she aimed the gun at Brigid and pulled the trigger…

Max screamed, Brigid screamed, so of course, Val screamed, then a random passer by screamed, then some ladies who were playing poker screamed because they won, then someone hit the jackpot and they screamed and the whole room was filled with a chorus of screaming- a cacophony really.

Forest banged into a wall, his senses disorientated by all the noise, which was ten times as strong in his ears. He cursed and felt glass shards covering the floor. He felt around for someone familiar, but he couldn't feel anyone. "What is going on, my homies?"

Fang wrenched open the sliding door, pulled off his coat, then his tie and shirt. Disregarding the tie and coat, he bunched up the shirt and pressed it to Brigid's bleeding bullet wound. He rationally ordered himself not to panic, and that he himself had been the receiver of many bullets.

Max, regaining composure, took over from Fang and checked if Brigid was still conscious. Val continued getting in people's way as gamblers hurried out and police arrived. Playback, Wes and his helper stood watching her as she inspected the ground for evidence, having not actually been paying attention to the shooter before, but Max and Brigid's business.

She carefully pulled on some rubber gloves and put away the dropped gun and some black hairs into plastic packets and took some photos of the broken glass and Brigid's shoulder wound. –Things she would later take to her lab to get tested and analysed.

Meanwhile, Fang was chasing the lady who had fired the bullet. She weaved in between people, making it hard for him to keep up, but he had speed and agility on his side. Fang sprinted after her in hot pursuit. A few minutes of fast running later; the lady came to a dead end corridor. She tried desperately to open the locked door but it wouldn't' budge.

She faced Fang like a wild rabbit that knew it had been spotted by its hunter. Fang stared coldly back. "Why did you shoot Miss. Dwyer?" The question was asked softly enough, but Fang's voice was hard.

He moved closer and the lady squirmed under his intense gaze. "I-I-I was payed to. It's my profession. I need the money."

"What's your name? Who are you?" Fang closed the space between them and grabbed her roughly by the arms. She cried out.

"My code name is Angel; I know no other name for myself! Please, I was just doing my job. I need the money to survive."

Fang breathed in deeply and quickly put up his arm to block a vicious kick Angel sent his way. He almost smiled; too predictable. He nodded the way back to the group but Angel stubbornly refused to walk. Shrugging, Fang dragged her painfully along by her arms and grinned when she decided she would walk, after all.

Max watched as trained medics carried a moaning Brigid out on a stretcher. She was fascinated to see Fang suddenly appear towing a girl dressed in a tuxedo with night black hair. The girl was snarling but Fang appeared to have her under control. Max knew better, she immediately noticed the tense, slight flexed appearance of Fang's bicep muscles. (He was still shirtless.)

She led Fang and his 'prisoner' over to a secluded part of the busy room. "Who do we have here?" Max indicated the girl.

"Says her name's Angel, _Boss_." Fang smirked, showing emotion for the first time.

"Well Angel, I'm Max and I'm just going to ask you one question. Why were you in possession of a revolver?"

Angel rolled her eyes. "I've gone over it with your buddy here. Now I've got an itch on my cheek, would you rub it for me?"

Max stared at Angel, a little taken aback. In a swift moment, she stepped forward and decided to be the Good Cop.

Fang watched amused as Max bent forward to scratch his captive's cheek and in return narrowly missed a well-aimed kick to her stomach. She instinctively grabbed Angel's leg and twisted it painfully. Angel screamed viciously and clawed at Max's arms, but Max was too quick. Fang decided the situation was not as calm as he would have preferred and he roughly pulled Angel into a dead position; her arms pressed together and her neck in a headlock.

Max bounced lightly on the balls of her feet. "Aw, come on! I was just getting warmed up!" she complained.

Fang chuckled softly. "She was hired to shoot Brigid." He offered quietly.

Max rubbed her forehead. "Who would want her dead? This may be a mission in itself before our actual mission begins. A mini test, maybe."

Fang contemplated the idea. He shook his head, Max might be on to something, but now he had to keep his thoughts clear and find out what the others had got up to.

Forest had given up trying to understand what was going on around him. He'd cautiously cleared away a glass less spot on the carpet and sat down. He started thinking about anything that popped into his mind. Suddenly, he felt a strong hand grab his shoulder. It felt like the hand someone like Fang should have.

"Fang! My Man, I was getting worried. My ears are bursting and I need to know what's going you, you know?"

'Fang' started dragging Forest to a standing position. As soon as Forest was up, he was tugged rather hardly. The wails of sirens approached and judging by the ever increasing noise, several vehicles had already pulled to a stop outside the casino.

Forest knew his sense of direction from practise, and where Fang was taking him was not anywhere he'd been before.

"Fang? Dude, where are we going?" but Fang didn't reply. This time, Forest suspected it wasn't because of Fang's quite personality but because it wasn't actually Fang. He started panicking.

Forest thrashed around wildly. His feet hit concrete and he was all but dragged up a steel ramp. Forest could hear the sirens and shouts but they were coming from the other side of the building. He could smell fried chicken on the wind and the sweat and stale breath of not-Fang besides him.

Not-Fang pushed Forest into a completely silent place. There was no sound except for his own breathing. The smell of mineral and mould mixed was strong. The room threatened something violent and painful and Forest recognised the smell of blood.

"Common guys! Is this all some elaborate hoax? Will that celebrity dude come out and shout 'You just got Punkd!' or something? I'm spooked, cut it out. The Forest man ain't chilling no longer peeps. Where am I?"

There was deadly silence. Forest heard before he felt something slimy crawling slowly towards him. Vines or something like them wrapped around his wrists and ankles, binding his limbs together. He was lifted off the ground where he had been dumped, by a rectangle of cement that had obviously been programmed to elevate. Forest started screaming. He yelled until the walls shook with vibration, but to no avail.

"Welcome to the torture chamber…."

**And that's a wrap, folks. Happy Labour day to any Victorians. Like I'm sure we've said before, we have no idea where this story is going, but we'd appreciate it all the same if you could hang with us until the end. Who knows if it will become the best story on fanfiction? (Well, maybe not…)**

**Anyway, cheerio!**

**~SallSall**

**Hello! TREX IS DA BEST here. I know, not my chappie but being a secretive and naughty girl I am, I managed to steal this document and add something (*cough not really cough*) Okay so make sure you review because we are very sad at the little amount of reviews we have. Please review. Will give virtual cookies! =D PLEASE REVIEW! **

**~TREX IS DA BEST**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ehehehe… We have been gone for a lonnngggg time. Well, it's mostly my fault really since I was the one that had to write this chapter. Did you know that Sall got really annoyed at me because I started a fanfic by myself and 'forgot' all about this one. That's partly true… but I have a good excuse that I won't bore you all with. Enjoy! And Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Let's have a recap to begin:

"_Welcome to the torture chamber..."_

"Umm… The torture chamber? Nice name, I like it but I've heard better. The torture chamber is so boring, you should uh… make up a new one." Forest tried to stay calm, he had guessed that the slimy things were snakes. He had read somewhere that snakes were attracted to fear so as long as he stayed calm, he would most likely not get hurt…

Meanwhile, while Forest was getting tortured, Max and co. were taking Angel to the interview room at the agency. **(AN: Yes, I'm sorry, getting back to Forest later.)**

* * *

**Max's P.O.V:**

"Okay Angel, I'll need you to co-operate with me or else we'll let you starve and you'll earn no money and die in a stinky cell, got it?" I took out a pencil and clipboard, how I _loved _it when I saw Angel's face. My threat works every time for everyone, well, everybody apart from Iggy, my twin brother. I know what you're thinking right now and no, Iggy DOES NOT have a criminal record, I threaten him every time when he does something annoying such as steal my choc chip cookies. He just rolls his eyes when I use it against him and knows I'm not really angry. Anyways, back to the interview.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fang smirk, oh great, he was enjoying my 'threat'.

"So, first of all Angel, what company do you work for?" I asked. Angel stared at me in fright, shaking and not talking.

"Don't worry Angel, nothing is going to happen to you if you tell me. This room is protected with the most high-tech security, only Fang, Valencia, Mr Willington and I are here, no one else okay? Tell us and you'll be helping millions of people around the world. We'll keep you protected only if you tell us or you'll be thrown into that stinky cell I told you about." I flashed a fake grin at her and waited for her reply…. Nothing happened.

"Well, well, well, the expert isn't good enough, I guess you need a master for this type of thing, let us see what _**I**_ can do." Valencia smiled her annoying smile. I clenched my fist and felt like punching her face and breaking everybody in her body if it were not for her bodyguards.

I stalked off and stood next to Fang, my muscles tensed and eyes blazing with fury. Valencia strutted in front of Angel and smiled.

"Hello Angel, I am Valencia and I hope you'll co-operate with me. Now, I need you to tell me why you shot Miss Brigid Dwyer and who hired you."

Angel looked at Valencia and spat in her face.

Mr Willington, Fang and I stood gobsmacked on our spots.

Valencia wiped her face. "Excuse me?! That is like, so unlady-like. Ughhh… now look, you ruined my makeup!"

I sniggered, hoping to be left unnoticed, but no, "Her Majesty" heard it and huffed and puffed and blew the house down. Just kidding, she huffed and stalked away and did one of those moves that you see in movies, the one where her shoulder brushes the opponents shoulder, which by the way, was mine.

Wes and Baz followed her away and I just stood there, creating an image mentally of me punching Valencia.

* * *

"Ya know if you wanted to kill me, I'd rather you tie a bomb to me and blow me up or something 'coz I absolutely hate snakes. I mean they're all slimy but I actually like slimy things, like slime, so I was lying when I said I hated snakes. Did you know that snakes are slimy…"

"ENOUGH!"

"Wow man, calm down! Calm down Charlie Brown. *chuckle*.You don't have to lose ya cool. Not worth it. Here's a little story I want to tell you so you'll remember never to lose your cool. My dad told meh this little story that his dad told him, that his granddad told his dad, that his granddad's dad told his granddad and his granddad's granddad told his granddad's dad and so on. But, time to tell y'all the story. Wait, let me get comfortable first."

Forest wriggled around a bit. The snakes weren't really that disturbing anymore and they didn't seem to be poisonous since they hadn't bitten him yet. So much to a torture chamber…

"Okay… so there's this mouse called Mouse Junior and his dad was Mouse Senior and was a boxer…

"And that is the end of the story!"

Forest smiled, everyone fell asleep to this story, no one could ever keep their eyelids awake, now he had to find a way out. How did he get down here the first place?

'Swimming' in a pool of snakes is very hard, let's just say that. Forest doggy paddled a bit before finding the wall of the pit. He tried to reach as high as he could… the edge! He could reach the edge of the pit. Now, are there any stairs or things he could hold onto, a pole maybe? Keeping a hand on the wall and the other in front of him, he walked anticlockwise before kicking something. What was that?

It was something like a box. Forest stepped on it, from here he could just climb over the edge.

After managing to get out of the pit of snakes, Forest crawled forward slowly, hitting a wall after a while. He got on his legs and steadied himself, feeling around the wall to see if there was a door or something… his hand struck a handle.

_Wow man! Good on ya! Second time lucky, you managed to get out of the pit and now you can get out of the torture chamber. Let's just hope you can be a third time lucky and get outta here safely._

* * *

Forest opened the door and…

Max paced around the room. She stopped in front of Fang and hissed.

"Can't you do something?"

Fang smirked. He shook his head in reply.

"Look, I couldn't get that girl talk, 'Her Majesty' couldn't get the girl talk, Mr Willington is too scared to even talk to that girl, you have to do something. I don't care if you don't want to frickin' speak but if I am to work with you, I am not tolerating a partner who will not participate and step in to help."

By the time she finished, Max was practically yelling.

Fang stared at her.

"Miss Ride, there is no need to raise your voice, I can understand you perfectly fine. I was thinking of how to deal with the situation when you rudely interrupted me," said Fang calmly.

Max clenched her very tight dress in her fists, fuming and glaring at Fang who simply walked around her without noticing her glare.

"Angel, you have to trust us. We will protect you with the upmost security and you have no need to feel afraid, just trust us, everything will be fine." Fang knelt down with one leg as he spoke.

Angel's hard glare slowly vanished but she was still wary of Fang.

"Okay, I'll do as you ask. What do you need? I'll give you all I know."

Fang nodded. He got up and walked over to Max, smirking.

"Go and do your job." He said to Max, sticking his thumb back at Angel.

**Please write something in the box below, all comments are welcome. **

**~Trex**

**Hi everyone! Sorry for being away for so long *glares at Trex*. Please review and I hope you all look forward to the next chapter! **

**~SallSall**


End file.
